My Life is Ours
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: Ragna has taken a strange girl in to stay with him while not sure how to handle thing, he must think about what is best for her. Read and Review please. first story in a long while.


**My Life is ours, Forever**

* * *

The house was quiet in the early parts of the morning. The only sounds were the slight rustles coming from the bedroom and the slight noise coming from outside from the people who were busy going about their day. Inside the bedroom, a white haired man and white haired girl were asleep. The man was snoring soundly and the girl was making cooing noises while she slept with a thin trail of saliva leaking out from her mouth.

"….gna…..Ra….." She whispered in her sleep which stirred the man out of his dream. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned before noticing the girl who was curled up next to him. He went wide eyed and jerked back.

"Nu! What are you doing!?" He yelled and jumped out of the bed faster than you could say INFERNO DIVIDER. The girl sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes and smiled.

"Good Morning, Ragna! Nu is happy to see you!" She said as she tilted her head and let out a slight giggle. She moved forward with her arms extended at Ragna. His response was to move back even further causing her to fall forward.

"Nu! What the hell are you doing in my bed? I told you that you could sleep on the couch until we found something more permanent for you." He hissed and shot her a glare that was not pleasant to see. The girl just sat up rubbing her head where she hit the floor.

"Ragna, that was mean. Nu just wanted a good morning hug. Ragna also told Nu she could sleep in here. She had a bad dream last night." She pouted while puffing her cheeks. Ragna scratched his head trying to remember what happened. He had been tired last night so he couldn't dismiss her as being a liar, as she hadn't really given him a reason to think of her that way. He decided to just let it slide for now as she hasn't done any harm.

"Okay, fine. I don't really remember but I did tell you that you can stay here but we did just meet the other day. Don't you feel uncomfortable trying to be so close to someone you just met? You should be more careful, you never know who you are getting close to." He nodded as he felt her slide her arms around him quickly. She giggled again.

"Nu is very comfortable with Ragna. Ragna makes a great pillow and he is so warm it puts Nu right to sleep." She smiled innocently. Ragna recoiled at the contact but resigned and pat her head. This girl was hopeless but she was nice enough.

"Alright, well how about I make us some breakfast?" He said as he threw on a shirt and went to the kitchen with a cheerful Nu tagging along at his heels. He let his mind wander as he cracked some eggs and put them in a skillet while Nu sat humming to herself at the table. He thought of how they met and about who this mysterious girl really was.

* * *

" _Gah, it's really annoying having to deal with that man every single day. He is such a blowhard. Always making me do the shit work. He lets Jin get away with anything but when I get into work I have to take all the slack from everyone and I get chewed out. Goddamn Hazama." Ragna was walking home from another day at work and all he wanted to do was sleep since he had the next couple of days off._

" _I might finally be able to relax and play some Blazblue for once. I haven't been able to really focus on it in a long time." He thought as he was just around the corner from his house. He stopped when he heard a girl scream. He discerned that it was coming from about two blocks over and he bolted in that direction. He stopped cold when he saw two men in suits chasing after a small framed girl in what looked like a hospital gown._

" _HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ragna yelled. He scoffed at himself. He didn't even know why he yelled since this had nothing to do with him but here he was jumping in front of the girl like a reflex. The girl hid behind him with small sniffles coming from her. Ragna glanced back to see her eyes puffy and red with her face covered in tears. This angered him more than anything._

" _Mister….help Nu…the bad men want to take me away." She sniffled as she grabbed onto his leg. Ragna turned to face the men and stood taller to match them. These men were very intimidating but there was no turning back now._

" _Hey, what is going on here? Why are you chasing this girl? Answer me NOW!" Ragna said planting a foot forward to show he won't back down. They looked at each other and smirked and glared at Ragna._

" _Son, you don't know what you are getting into. I suggest you hand her over and walk away now. This isn't something to play with. This thing is dangerous." One of them said calmly while taking out a handkerchief to clean his glasses. The other one just laughed while cracking his knuckles. Ragna gulped. He was no slouch when it came to fighting but something about these guys just screamed trouble. The brutish one stepped forward and Ragna braced himself when he heard a phone ring. It came from the one with the glasses._

" _Yes? Sir. Yes the target is here in front of me…..because there is a boy here in front of her trying to protect her….No, he just seems to be an idiot….Uh huh….White hair sir. Yes….Yes….Affirmative…." He hung up the phone and smiled at Ragna._

" _Well. It's your lucky day boy. You get to take her home with you. Just don't say we didn't try to stop you earlier. It does seem that you two are of the same cloth as you would say." He said with a slight bow. The brutish one grunted and backed off clearly disappointed that he didn't get to hit anything. Ragna looked confused as he felt the adrenaline leave his body and he felt his knees wobble. The girl was still sniffing from behind him. He looked back at her and smiled._

" _Yeah, fine. If it keeps her from pervs like you then I…." He looked up and the two men had disappeared. Ragna looked around quickly as if he expected them to jump him again but there was no sign of them. He sighed with relief and picked up the girl on his back._

" _Okay, you get to come home with me. It is just until we can find somewhere for you though so don't get used to it. This is a one time deal, got it?" He said trying to sound stern but he heard soft snoring coming from the girl. He sighed and started walking back to his house with this strange girl. As he was walking she uttered one sentence in between snores._

" _Nu is Nu. Thank you."_

* * *

"Wow that was an eventful day. I don't know how I am going to get used to this." He said to himself as he finished plating the food and taking it to Nu. She looked with glee as she began wolfing down the eggs and pouring milk down her throat. Ragna chuckled at the sight of her eating and wondered if she had ever been taught table manners.

"So, Nu. Where are you from? I don't really know anything about you." He asked her with a curious look in his eyes. He was surprised when she suddenly stopped and looked at him with a solemn stare.

"Nu doesn't know….Nu knows she was with the bad men. Nu knows that they hurt her saying that Nu was a product. Nu just wants to live with someone who loves Nu. Nu wants to be normal…Nu…Nu…." She started crying and sobbing quietly. Ragna had no idea who this girl was but there was no way he could leave her alone. He sighed and took her in his arms.

"It's ok Nu….I'll be here to take care of you. I won't let the bad men hurt you anymore. I don't know why but I feel like this is fate. I feel like making sure you are safe is what I was meant for. I can't explain it but seeing you cry makes me angry. It makes me want to bash whatever is making you cry. I may not know you very well and told you we would look for a permanent place but you know what, Nu?" He said as she looked up at him. She shook her head and sniffed loudly. He smiled and pat her head softly.

"You have found your place. Our lives are together from now on."

* * *

 _First story I have written in a long while. I get bored at work sometimes and this is now what I do._

 _Let me know what you think guys. It is good to be back._

 _-Phantasmflash_


End file.
